Emotionless
by g-chi125
Summary: There is only one that a demon can love, and that is called their 'soul mate'. This said 'soul mate' can be human, demon or even animal. Sebastian, our rather infamous demon butler, just didn't expect his soul mate to be an apathetic, lonely, sad girl with no family...
1. Chapter 1

**Emotionless**

**A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter 1: Blood Stained White Dress and the Apathetic Girl **

A girl sat in a pitch black room, hugging her legs to her chest. Her hair was a color all its own, consisting of a classic brunet under coating and a caramel color on top, then there were hints of the color of gold in natural highlights. She wore a white dress that went to her knees and the rim of the bottom of the dress was coated in crimson splatters of blood, as well was the left side of the dress. The only things she could see were the area surrounding her frail form.

Suddenly a chuckling could be heard through the air. "Do you wish to make a contract?" said a smooth voice. The frail child looked up to see to cat like glowing scarlet eyes staring at her. To the voices owner surprise she didn't even jump at the sight of his eyes.

"A contract?" the girl asked. No emotion in her voices as she peered into these eye that were above her.

"Y-yes." The voice said surprised at this child, but still knowing that he had found his next meal "With a demon." He said "I can give you anything you desire, grant any wish, assist with any revenge. But with all this, comes a prince."

"What is the price?" asked the emotionless girl, still locking eyes with the crimson ones above her.

"Your soul." Said the voice simply executed. A pale hand with black nails reached down "Do we have a deal?" he asked. The girl lifted her hand and put it in his as he lifted the girl out of the darkness that had enveloped her.

**-Lily POV-**

I awoke to a light shove on my shoulder. "It is time to wake up, Miss Forman." Said a voice. "You have a visitor." She said

"Who would visit me? I have no family or friends." I said, blankly

"He says he is the new butler at your estate, maybe your head servant hired him." She said with a genuine smile "You may came in, sir. She is awake." She said stepping aside to let him past, and then dismissed herself.

Once she had left I struggled to pull myself up to a sitting position. Someone with white gloves reached over and lift my back a placing the pillow in the hospital bad on the head board to help me accomplish said task.

"It seems we have much to discuss." Said the strange man in black with a utterly strange closed eyed smile

I just stared at him, blankly and wondered who he was. He was and we I had a bad feeling about him.

"Why don't we get you out of here and we can discuss things when we get to your home." He said "They said you can check out whenever you wish."

"Okay." I said standing up, only to lose my balance on my, apparently unstable, leg. As I fell, the strange man caught me.

"Careful, Miss." He said with a grin, I noticed on my bed side table, a pure white dress with blood stains. The man, noticing my interest in it, said "Ah, yes. Such a shame, it was lovely wasn't it?"

"I don't even remember wearing it other than when we met." I said as flat as ever

"Well… maybe it will come back to you after a while." The man said

"Well let`s go." I said starting to walk out when I stumbled and fell. Again the man caught me, this time he picked me up and carried me out of the hospital. He placed me in the carriage, before going around to the driver`s seat and starting to drive me home. I was so used to not having servants. I had the big estate, but I had never gone into many of the rooms. Only the bath room, kitchen, my room, the living room and office, and I kept those rooms neat. I rode my horse or walked everywhere I went. I never had servants except when Mama, Papa and Curtis were alive.

"We are here, Mistress." Said the man, opening the door. He opened the door and helped me out, when I fell; he picked me up and carried me inside. "You should change clothed, Mistress. Then we shall talk."

"Okay." I said heading to my room.

"Will you need help, Mistress?" the man asked. I blushed slightly and said…

"No, I`m not helpless." I said running to my room.

"You shouldn't run. You could reopen the stitches." He yelled at me

**(Okay… we all know the 'strange man' is Sebastian, right? Okay, if you didn't know, now you do!)**

_**-Sebastian POV-**_

_This girl is strange_… _She lives alone with no servants and is obviously a noble and she also shows no emotion._ I thought as she disappeared into her room _"Her soul is pure though, only it has a taint that I was attracted to. A want for revenge, just like Ciel Phantomhive`s was. But there is something else. I want to protect her and have her near me. I`ve heard rumors of demons caring for others or falling in love, but never with a human girl_. I thought

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and my full attention was on the girl as she appeared before me in a knee length blue dress and boots.

_**-Lily POV-**_

_That man!_ I thought, thinking of the raven haired man with red eyes and a tail coat of black. _Gah! What happened to me? I hurt like Hell!_ My face never showed emotion but that didn't mean I didn't have emotions. I got into my closet and examined the dresses and selected a knee length, sapphire dress and put on my boots and walked out to talk to this demon.

*a few moments later*

"Okay… let`s talk." I said

"Yes, of course my Lady. You should know that I am your loyal servant until the last day you breathe. So let`s start with names, what is yours?" he asked

"What is yours?" I said back

"That is for you to decide, My Lady." He responded

"Don`t you have a name from your last meal?" I said

"Yes, would you like that to be my name?" he asked

"Sure, why not?"

"Sebastian Michaelis at your service. And your name?" he said bowing with a hand over his heart

"Lillian Forman. Lily is what I go by." I said

"Okay, Lady Lily. I am your butler until the day you take your last breath and I devour your soul."

_**Okay… so vote for this fic on my page if you liked it. The top fics will be continued otherwise they will be forever incomplete.**_


	2. Good News, AN

_**News of this fic-**_

_**This fic finished the poll race, as I now call it, with two out of eight votes. It is in the top three so it shall be continued! Yay! ~If I stay on schedule, the next chapter will be up on all fics I continue by Sunday- Tuesday. Thank you to all the voters who support this fic, yay for 'Emotionless', yay for everything!**_

_**-g-chi ^.^**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Emotionless**_

_**A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction, I don't own Kuroshitsuji**_

_**Chapter 2: Deaths and Nightmares**_

_**-Sebastian POV; Night 1-**_

I finished preparing Lady Lily`s dinner that evening. It consisted of grilled chicken breasts, a garnish of spinach and a piece of fresh baked bread. For dessert I would prepare a chocolate cake. I entered the living room where I had left her reading a book only to find her not there. I sighed, my first night there and I had already lost track of my new master. I knew there were only a few rooms she entered.

The first was her bedroom, a large room with a large bed and window. She was no there so I moved on to her office. A large desk and window and a shelf full of books, not for her enjoyment though. Most of the books in here were about business. I knew she wasn't in the kitchen or living room. I knocked on the bathroom door and entered, no one was there. Where on earth could she be?

As I searched for her I began to think. _For some reason or another I wanted her soul to always be with me. I have heard of this but only in a few demons and never with a human. These souls are being called 'soul mates'._ I thought. I finally gave up on trying finding her on my own and removed the glove to reveal the contract seal on my hand that bound me to her. _Ah. So there she is. _I thought as I opened the door to the library to find her asleep with a book on her stomach. She was wearing a baby blue, knee length dress. She was bare foot so her contract seal on her ankle was plainly visible and her shoulder length unique hair was spread across the throw pillow. She was lying down on a couch. Not that it was my business but I wondered what she was reading and I looked at the cover,_ Ah, Poetry. Interesting. _I thought. A small whimper came from the young girl before me. I looked at her and saw a tear streaming down her face.

"Mama, Papa, Curtis. Don't… go." She murmured in her sleep. _So all her emotions come out in her sleep? Interesting…_ I said to myself "Crimson red flames, Mama… Papa, Curtis… Get out!" she whisper yelled. I was getting concerned so I lightly shook her shoulder.

"Lady Lillian…" I said lightly shaking her shoulder. She bolted upright, tears still coming out of her eyes at a rapid rate. She trembled and sobbed nonstop. When she noticed my presence she took off running out of the room. I sighed "Now dinner will get cold…"

I ran after her, of course I caught up to her rather quickly being a demon. She quickened her pace and bolted into her room but I caught the door before it could close. "Lady Lillian, are you alright?" I asked her as she held the door, trying to close it still.

"Leave me alone…" she whimpered. "Just go away…"

"My job is to assist you and protect you, so I can`t leave you alone." I said. I opened the door and found her sobbing, hugging her knees. I sat down next to her "Did you have a nightmare?" I asked

She nodded into her knees. "It was a memory…" she said sniffling "There was a fire… an assassin trying to kill off the family… I ran off but eventually got caught, they tries to kill me but I escaped again… they are still trying to kill me. After the fire I learned that if I show emotion that it is taken as weakness and can be used against you. I decided during that time that I would never show my weak side. So I pushed my emotions down, but they can come out in my sleep…" she explained "I`ve never opened up like this…"

"Hmm…" I said "You have some interesting traits, mistress."

"Don't call me that." She said bluntly "No 'mistress', no 'Lady Lillian', no 'My Lady'. None of that stuff."

"Why ever not?" I questioned with a closed eyed smile.

"It makes me uncomfortable, like a slave master. I don't believe in having servants and only had servants when Mama, Papa and my little brother Curtis were alive." She said her face blank expression on her face, never faltering.

"But I am to act as your butler until the day you die." I said "So I am your servant."

She sighed a loud apathetic sigh "Fine. You are my butler, to be at my side till the end."

"Yes, My Lady." I said, down on one knee, hand plastered over my heart.

_**-Lily POV-**_

_**I was there, wondering aimlessly through the manor. I had heard a loud crash and Mama and Papa`s screams. I saw Catharine, our maid. She saw me and said "You must get out of here, Milady! You mustn't get capt- Ah! Look out Milady!" I was captured by a burly man with blond hair and grey eyes. **_

"_**Ha! We got the little Foreman girl!" he said. I did what instinct told me and bit him. "Gah! Little bitch!" He yelled at me as I took off running. As I ran I saw my home was in flames. I ran away for three or more days. Eventually they cornered me in the woods and took me away. I escaped while they slept one night and they have been chasing me for years since.**_

_**Five years later I made a contract with Sebastian. Now…What shall I do next?**_

_**Hey! Thanks for liking this fic! To see a picture of what Lily should look like check out the link in my profile, copy and paste into your browser cause you must have internet access since you are reading this. Sorry the coloring is sloppy, I need new coloring utensils**_.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I`m re-watching all of Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji and having an internal debate about what hair color Ciel`s hair is. Share your opinion on the poll on my profile. Well currently I`m sitting in a Matryoshka Hoodie and a Hatsune Miku shirt and eating pocky while writing this and watching Sebby throw silverware at people. Ah… Sebby… ^^**_

_**Emotionless**_

_**A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**_

_**I don't own Kuroshitsuji**_

_**Chapter 3: Day 2: School Days and Demon Boys**_

_**-Lily POV-**_

I awoke to a stream of light shining onto my face. I groaned and rolled over away from the forbidden source if light threatening to pierce my eyelids. "It is time to wake up, My Lady." A melodic voice said.

I opened my eyes to see Sebastian standing next to my bed with a cart full of pastries and teas. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "I have prepared Earl Grey tea today and for breakfast we have scones or toast. Which would you like, My Lady?"

"A scone is fine…" I responded

He handed me a plate with a scone on it and set a cup of tea onto a plate and placed it onto my nightstand. "What plans do I have today?" I asked

"Today is your first day back at school, My Lady." He said with a smile

"Lovely…" I said

"I shall leave you to get prepared for school. I shall wait for you downstairs." He said with a bow and with that he left.

I stood up and went to my wardrobe. I pulled out my old school uniform. I attended London`s Privileged Academy. Our female uniform consisted of a grey pleated skirt, white shirt with a blue insignia on the right side, a blue sweater to tie around the neck of it, grey knee socks and blue hair bow.

I sat on my bed pulling up my socks when I noticed something peculiar on the right side of my right ankle. It had a star in the center that was enclosed in a circle that was then surrounded by another circle with lines dipping into it and coming out on the other side. I looked at it rather closely and while doing so I heard a knock on the door and in came Sebastian.

"What might be delaying you, My Lady?" Sebastian asked "Ah. I see you have discovered the seal of the contract." He said with a smile

"Didn't I tell you to cut it out with the formalities?" I asked

"I do apologize, My Lady, but it is your proper title after all." He said, bending at the waist with a hand over his heart in a bow.

"Whatever…" I said "I just need to finish putting these on and get my bag and I`ll be ready to leave."

"I will get your bag and wait for you in the parlor." He said, grabbing my bag on the way out.

I finished putting on my socks and put on my brown boots and walked down stairs and to the parlor. "Are you ready to depart, My Lady?"

I sighed, deflating in the process "Let`s get it over with…" I said

He smiled "Of course" he led me out into the carriage and we started the ride to the academy.

(_ _")

When we arrived at the academy I waved at Sebastian and he told me simply "Have a good day, My Lady." I walked into the Hell Hole that awaited me.

I survived the first class and headed to my home room class. It was my favorite class. Music.

I walked in and heard the murmurs. Finally someone came and asked me if I knew

"Hey Lillian, did you hear? We are getting a new teacher!" it was Candace. One of the only people who talked to me

"We are?" I asked, actually quite shocked. Mrs. Rose had been our teacher since kindergarten, who could replace her.

The door creaked open to reveal a handsome man dressed in a grey-ish jacket, a brown vest, a pink-ish tie-thing and black dress pants. His hair was slightly longer in the front and was raven black. He turned and I looked at his eyes, dried crimson blood red. Sebastian.

"Good morning class. I am your new teacher Sebastian Michaelis. I hope we can get along well." The demon said "Now let`s take attendance." He started calling in which the girls would immediately responded with a high pitched _'Here!' _and the boys would answer with a coolly stated _'Here…'_ When he got to my name, I was the indifferent one. "Miss Lillian Foreman?" he said in a questioning tone.

"Here." I said. Everyone looked up at me at my indifferent style of speech. Sebastian continued on with calling out names. Once he got to the end, he asked us all a question "I trust you all memorized your summer song. You all did correct?"

I nodded and so did a few others but most just looked the other way and a few girls and I`m pretty sure I saw a boy or two drooling over him as well. Sebastian sighed "Well… Miss Foreman was it?" he questioned looking in my direction. I looked up in response "Would you like to present your summer song to us?" he smiled. I nodded and picked up my sheet music and walked to the front, hearing the murmurs of the others just urged me foreword.

"That's the girl?" one girl asked

"Yes… She is Lillian Foreman. She is the head of the Foreman Music Company." Another explained

"But she is so young! She is only sixteen!" the girl who had originally asked the question whisper yelled

"But the late Lord Ciel Phantomhive was only twelve when he passed on and was the head of the Phantomhive family who ran the Funtom Company."

_**-Sebastian POV-**_

Of course I could hear the girls talking about the Mistress.

"But the late Lord Ciel Phantomhive was only twelve when he passed on and was the head of the Phantomhive family who ran the Funtom Company." I heard Miss Smith say

_ "Hmm…"_ I thought _"So even five years after Ciel Phantomhive`s _'death'_ he is spoken of."_

_** -End Sebastian POV-**_

I made it to the front of the room and Sebastian said something to the girls "You two, Miss Smith and Miss Thomas. Do you have something to share with the rest of the class?"

"Umm… No sir." Amy Smith said

"Fine then, Miss Foreman please present your song." He gestured at me

"Alright." I said "My song is called Lacrimosa*." I handed Sebastian the sheet music and began to sing the song.

_*"In the growing night  
The moonlight shines down on my fears  
And adorns all my wretched sorrow_

Let it sing with fright  
Entwine and immerse in our lives  
We can't stop their dance in the dark

The secrets you gave me  
Unravel into new meanings  
I can't see through the night  
Even so I will run blind

Lacrimosa once again  
I will love this world's beauty  
That is now gone  
Dead to my eyes  
It vanished that day  
Shattered at dawn

Don't let dreams show in your eyes  
Hide the light deeper inside  
With all the tears  
You should have cried  
Tormented heart,  
You're tainted by your own fears

Cutting through the night  
Are wheels of a phantom carriage  
That races from the dark as you wake  
Does it reach the light?  
You're left never knowing its fate  
'Cause you've been lured in the flames

Scream and cry  
'Till you die  
Plead and beg but you won't be heard [never]  
By the gods and their ruthless ways  
[God's and their ruthless ways]  
You're lucky if they're laughing  
Lacrimosa!

Next thing you know we will be firewood  
We'll be the ones burning down the town  
We will fade away  
And sins will drown  
Someday

Lacrimosa once again  
I will love this blood-soaked land  
Where I was born  
Once so carefree  
But that was before  
My world was torn.

You don't need His forgiveness  
Instead put your faith in me  
I'll count the days sullied by tears  
I won't forsake  
you or this world  
Till I break

Lacrimosa"

_**-Sebastian POV-**_

As the Young Mistress sang her song I admired her voice. A lovely soprano voice that it was. Though the song was a bit strange. Lacrimosa that word meant weeping in Latin. Interesting song she was singing.

_**-End Sebastian POV-**_

I ended the song with a long drawn out high note. I looked out into the crowd of people I would soon have to call my 'class mates'. They stared up at them, my face blank. They soon applauded. "That was quite lovely, Miss Foreman. I will consider that an A+ grade. Now who would like to go next?"

Ah… the rest is boring. Let`s move on shall we?

**-After School and Back at the Estate- (-.-)**

"Welcome home, My Lady." Sebastian said with a bow "I will prepare some tea while you change out of your uniform." I walked up stairs with a nod.

I walked into my room and pulled out a violet purple dress to change into. I was about to start changing when I noticed a peculiar sight in the corner of my room. I saw a blur of green and grey-ish blue dart from the corner of my room. I assumed it was my imagination and went back to the task at hand. I untied the sweater from around my neck and sat down on my bed to take of my boots. Once that was done I looked up to see a boy with an eye patch standing before me.

We had a stare down for awhile, him with his icy glare and me with my blank stare. Finally I broke the silence and spoke.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am Ciel Phantomhive. The Earl of Phantomhive." He said proudly

"But you died five years ago." I said, but sighed "What do you want?"

"Your soul." He said

_**-Sebastian POV-**_

I felt the presence before I saw it. I rushed up the stairs to Lady Lily`s room. I pushed open the door "My Lady!" I yelled. I saw her, violin in hand ready to hit the presence if he decided to attack. I looked at the intruder she was currently ready to attack only to see Ciel Phantomhive in front of her. I chuckled. "This boy is not a threat, My Lady." I plucked the violin from her hands.

"Don't underestimate me Sebastian!" the child yelled "You leave me after a measly five years after my 'death'" he made air quotes around 'death' "and make a new contract. I applaud you."

"You must learn to fend for yourself Ciel." I said to the boy. He 'hmphed'

"Umm… Sebastian?" Lady Lily said

"Yes, My Lady?" I responded

"Who`s the kid?" she asked

"I already told you, you ninny!" he shouted in her direction "I am Ciel Phantomhive, the Earl of Phantomhive!" I slapped him on top of the head "Ow! What was that for Sebastian?_!_"

"I will not allow you to insult my mistress in her home. To answer your question My Lady, he truly is Ciel Phantomhive who 'died' five years ago, he is also my previous master." I explained to both of them, putting quotes around 'died'. "He was turned into a demon by Hannah Anafeloz, a demon."

"This pathetic girl is your new master, huh?" Ciel smirked "What was your wish girl?"

"None of your business." Lady Lily answered "Sebastian I will allow him to stay here as long as he does not cause trouble."

"Yes, My Lady." I answered bowing to the girl "Come along Ciel." I ushered the child demon out of the room.

_**Awkward endings DX I hate them! So… Here are some disclaimers **_

_**Lacrimosa: Lyrics by LeeandLie on YouTube original by **__**Kalafina**_


	5. I sorry!

**I sorry!**

I won't be updating for a while! At least a week I think cause my laptop died on me! To answer someone's question, it's Death-the-Girl88, but the pic won't be up for another week too! Again I'm sorry! -g-chi ~ :(


	6. Chapter 4: Day 2 34- 3

_**Emotionless**_

_**A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction **_

_**I don't own Kuroshitsuji**_

_**Thanks and Responses**_

_**Paxloria: Lily is about 16 or 17; around that age range. Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**Yui Nekotana: Thanks!**_

_**Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorited and alerted! I love you all ~! –g-chi**_

**Chapter 4: Day 2 ¾ - Day 3: Teas, Bullies and Pirate Cults**

-Sebastian POV-

I walked the young child demon with grey-blue hair and cobalt blue eyes to a guest room.

"This is your room." I said opening the mahogany door "If you need anything just call for me. I am the only servant in the manor." I bowed

"Sebastian." Ciel said. Ah, the nostalgia. "There is something off about your mark on that girl. Something is off about it. Why is that?" he asked

"In due time, Ciel, I will tell you and Lady Lily." I said

"Fine then. See you down stairs for tea with the Lady of the home, Sebastian." He said with a 'humph' before stalking into the guest room.

"Of course, Ciel." I said bowing at the closed door. Nostalgia is interesting isn't it?

-Lady Lily`s Room-

"Lady Lily, are you ready to have tea with your guest?" I asked after knocking on the door

"Just a moment Sebastian." She responded. I waited for a moment before she came out of the room wearing a knee length black sundress with her boots. She looked stunning to say the least. "What is it?" she asked

"Huh? Whatever do you mean, milady?" I asked her

"You were staring at me." She said bluntly

"It was nothing. Come, we need to meet your guest downstairs." I offered her my arm which she took. We walked down to meet Ciel. I would need to talk to the young demon soon, because if he tried to even so much as touch this girl, it would be the end of his short life. She was _mine_ and only mine. _Mine._

_-Lily POV-_

I walked down with Sebastian to the tea room; yes I have a room just for tea. It comes with the Countess title. I saw the late Earl of Phantomhive sitting at the small tea table awaiting our arrival. Sebastian pulled out my chair and sent Ciel a look that screamed 'Warning'. I wonder why he did such a thing. After that he left to carry on with tea.

"Hello Lord Phantomhive." I said

"Hello Lady Foreman. I no longer possess that title. It is just Ciel now." He said

"Of course." I said

Sebastian came back in with a cart of tea. "For today`s tea I have prepared Jackson`s Earl Grey." He poured us each a cup

"Thank you, Sebastian." I said to him "It smells delightful."

"You have no need to thank me, My Lady. If you will excuse me." He bowed before exiting the room

"Why on Earth would you thank him?" Ciel asked

"Because he deserves my thanks." I said "Now to get right to the point, why are you here?"

"I was searching for Sebastian. I planned to steal your soul, as smite for leaving me, but you have sparked my interest. I would like to stay here for a while." He grinned evilly

"Conditions must be set." I said

"Of course. List them." He said

"You stay hidden when I have guests, you obey me and Sebastian, and don't try and steal my soul." I said

"Of course, it`s a deal." He shook my hand before leaving.

_**-Day 3-**_

School dragged on forever with the same old boring school building, same old insolent teachers, and same old bratty, over-sexed noble girls. Let`s re-visit it shall we?

†_Emotionless†_

It was my favorite class as always, music. We had to present our next piece from the summer. Mine just happened to be in Japanese this year. It was called _'Alice*'_.

"Miss Foreman, would you please present your piece?" Sebastian asked me. I nodded in response and walked to the front, receiving dirty looks of hatred from the girls along with looks of envy and some thumbs up from my few friends. I made it to the front.

"My piece is in Japanese. It is called 'Alice'." I said

"_**Tooi, tooi, waraenai hanashi. **__**  
**__**Itsuka, boku ga inakunatta Nara **_

_**Fukai, fukai mori Ni ochita **__**  
**__**kimi WA hitori de yukundaze.**_

_**Tsunaida Te Ni WA yawaraka Na taion nigitta yubi ga yururi, hodoketara**_

_**Kimi WA hitori de yukundaze…*"**_

I ended my song and curtsied lightly. "Excellent job Miss Foreman that was an A+." Sebastian smiled. I went back to my seat. "Alright that was the last performance for today. Now let us talk about the Violin. Now the oldest documented violin to have four strings is believed to have been made in 1555…" I tuned him out after that. What is with his violin obsession?

†_Emotionless†_

It was the end of the day when it happened. I was about to head out when Amy Smith, Alice Thomas and Lexi Cooper stopped me.

"Where are you going, Skank?" Amy asked

"My home." I said

"Quit with the expressionless act! We know you are just trying to get attention!" she exclaimed

"Yeah, you just a bitch!" Lexi yelled. Alice said nothing. Lexi and Alice grabbed my arms, Lexi`s grip was tighter then Alice`s.

"I know you just want to steal Mr. Michaelis from me." She grabbed my face as she said it but soon released it, crossing her arms "Anything to say?"

"I`m not stealing Mr. Michaelis from you." I said

"Of course you`re not. Hmm?" something had caught Amy`s attention. He pulled my gold locket with the family crest on it off of my neck "So little old Countess Lillian Foreman has a keepsake from her Mommy, the late Countess Anna Foreman? How amusing." She twirled the locket on her finger

"Give it back." I said

"Why should I? It would probably fetch a good price at a flea market… Real gold…" she said "Maybe I`ll consider it if you promise never to return her again…"

"What are you doing?" a smooth voice asked. Sebastian.

"Mr. M-Michaelis?" Amy stuttered

"What are you girls doing?" he asked

"She-she is trying to take you from me!" Amy said, forcing herself onto Sebastian. It was disgusting.

He sighed "Honestly Miss Smith… I told you I already am engaged. I love her very much and nothing can change that" he said. I was shocked slightly. Sebastian was engaged?

"B-but I can love you ten times more than her!" she exclaimed

"All of you go home!" he pushed her away.

"Y-yes sir!" Alice said, mouthing an 'I`m sorry…' towards me as she grabbed Lexi and a heartbroken Amy and dragged them away

"Are you alright?" he asked me, helping me to my feet and putting my locket around my neck. When did her get that?

"Yes." I said

"Let`s get you home." He put a hand on my back and pushed me towards a carriage.

†_Emotionless†_

"Welcome back." Ciel said

"Thank you. I`m going to change." I said heading upstairs to my bedroom. I walked in to see two men sitting on my bed. One was blond and one was brunette "Who the Hell are you?" I asked them.

"Hello Countess, I believe you have something of ours." One of them said standing up and bowing.

"What on Earth do you mean?" I asked him

"My, my, still the old 'I have no feelings act' huh? Don`cha remember me, Countess? It`s me, old Charles!" he smiled once I recognized him. He had aged ungracefully to say the least. I grabbed my guitar from the floor and held it like a baseball bat

"Lady Lily, is someone here!?" Sebastian burst in along with Ciel behind him. "What do you want with her?" he asked with a snarl.

"She has something of ours." Charles said. This was the man who had taken me from my home that night.

"What does she have that is your`s?" Ciel asked him, obviously intrigued

"That gold locket she has was made with our gold." He said, his companion standing up. "Her mother was _my _fiancée until she married that bastard of a man."

"Don`t insult my father." I said

"Listen, just give us the locket and we will leave." The brown headed man said

"No. This is the mark of my family`s head female and intend to wear it." I said

"It was made with pirate gold, Countess. We worship pirates. You are wearing an unholy object." He said

"So?" I asked

"So?" he asked

"What are you going to do?" I asked

"Take it by force." He said

"Go ahead and try." I said. He pulled out a gun and fired a shot at my head. It was right on target, but it never hit. Sebastian stood in front of me, bullet between his fingers. He sighed

"Honestly, my Lady. You needn`t force yourself into these situations." He said, before turning to the men who already shook in fear at his abnormal speed with a glowing gaze "You two better leave. Lillian Foreman belongs to me and _only _me." He growled

They leaped out the window and never came back.

†Emotionless Chapter 4: Day 2 ¾ - Day 3: Teas, Bullies and Pirate Cults End†

_**AN- Writing a character with no expression is hard! I don't know how the writers of Nabari no Ou and Angel Beats did it! Anyway, here`s the copyright things!**_

_**Alice is a Hatsune Miku song from Vocaloid. I cut the lyrics short to save time. **_

_**Updated faster due to suprise new laptop charger delivery! Yay~**_

_**See you soon I hope! –g-chi**_


	7. gah!

**_UPDATES COMING SOON FOR THE FOLLOWING: ALICE, UNHOLY CHILD, DEMON HUNTER, EMOTIONLESS._**

**PLEASE READ(I BEG YOU!)**

_MY LAPTOP CONTRACTED VIRUS SO I HAVE LOST EVERYTHING! I WILL STILL UPDATE BUT UPDATES MAY BE DELAYED BECAUSE MY LAPTOP DOUBLES AS A TABLET SO IT HAS LOTS OF STUFF TO RE-DOWNLOAD! __**(NOTE TO YOU: NEVER DOWNLOAD GAMES WITHOUT VIRUS SOFTWARE**_**!)**

ANYWAY UPDATES WILL BE COMING SOON! VOTE FOR NEW FIC IDEAS LISTED BELOW ON MY POLL :)

**_THE BULLIED(KUROSHITSUJI):_**

**_A girl who is bullied tries to kill herself but Ciel finds her and saves her. CielxOC_**

**_THE VOCALOID GAMES(VOCALOID):_**

**_Inspired by MOTHY's Evil Story and 'The Hunger Games': Every year the VOCALOID COUNTRIES send in one tribute to survive alone. Romance, betryal(misspelled DX I`m doing the copy and paste thing right now) and much more insues. LENxRIN, MIKUxKAITO, slight LENxMIKU_**, **_MIKUxHAKU and RINxKAITO(SLIGHT!), and GUMIxGACKUPO_**

**_THE CURSED TWINS(MANGA VERSE HEART NO KUNI NO ALICE):Twin girls with cursed eyes that see the dead fall into The Country of Hearts and meet Dee and Dum, let`s just say that they fall as-well. DeexOC and DumxOC, BloodxAlice :)_**

**_THE BUTLER AND THE MESSANGER DOVE(KUROSHITSUJI): A girl who delivers messages to the deads loved ones delivers a message to the demon Ciel from his loved ones. He takes interest in her work and offers her residents at his new home in New York. SebastianxOC_**

**_THE SWEETEST EVIL(OHSHC): A girl with a troubled past finds her way to Ouran KyoyaxOC_**

**_POLL UP SOON! I GOTS TO GO TO LE LIBRARY! (I can`t get on the computer there DX)_**

**_OK I SORRY AGAIN! BLAME SLENDERMAN! -g-chi_**


End file.
